


"Im surprised he hasn't tried to drag you into it"

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, interpration, personal rambling, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im surprised he hasn't tried to drag you into it"<br/>"He's got nothing to do with this"<br/>Gatsby defending Nick in more detail and internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Im surprised he hasn't tried to drag you into it"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick interpretation that flew through my mind as i was watching it earlier, i just wanted to explore the tone and look Gatsby takes on and how i feel he should have been better to Nick.  
> sorry its so short and looks awful.

“he’s got nothing to do with this” Gatsby replied, holding his drink and his anger in check.  
The man had had the gall to bring Nick into this.After everything he had done-to Daisy, to himself and now to Nick. It wasn’t right. 

Nick had been a true friend to Gatsby, perhaps his only true friend in his entire life, sure there had been Cody but Nick, Nick was made of something else, something true and honest and entirely loyal, he was a good man down to his bones, Gatsby was sure,if of nothing else, of that. Gatsby was expecting this fight, this row-he had prepared for it, but he wasn't ready for Nick to be pulled in, he didn't deserve it, he was there as a favour to Jay and to Daisy. Nick deserved the best, Gatsby took a deep breath and prepared himself to deflect this away from nick, to focus on the real reason they were all here. 

If nothing else, Jay could do that for Nick, for all Nick had done and given- Gatsby Owed him something in return, after all they were friends, Jay hadn't ever acted like it and now he realised that, while it had all been for Daisy Jay had forgotten about the one good thing that happened that summer. Nick Carraway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
